


Kids?

by NinesByDawn



Series: Nest Building [5]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinesByDawn/pseuds/NinesByDawn
Summary: Seeing the kids again gets the two birds wondering about their future together.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven, Robrae
Series: Nest Building [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655041
Kudos: 44





	Kids?

**Author's Note:**

> Bold of people to assume I don't already just lock myself in my room all day everyday
> 
> Anyways, RobRae Week 2020 heat is currently cooking in the back, so the rest of this series will definitely get uploaded before the new content is up

“I’ll get you a new blanket the next time you visit or the next time I get a chance to visit, Timmy,” Raven told the loud kid. She held her communicator in her palm, laying against the pillows on her bed. Beside her, Robin was typing on his laptop, finishing up more late-night paperwork for the city.

“Will Waven bwing candy too?”

“Yes, plenty of candy for all of you,” she promised.

“What about stories?” Melvin asked longingly.

“I’ll bring the picture book for Timmy and Teether. I don’t know about you, Melvin. There really hasn’t been anything going on here in a long time,” she told her. _Well, there has been_ one _exciting thing. But they’re too young,_ she thought to herself.

“You could tell us stories about your adventures,” Melvin replied. “Bobby would love to hear those too.”

“Okay, but promise me you won’t fall asleep or get scared,” the empath said.

“We’ll try,” Melvin answered. “We gotta go soon. It’s almost lunchtime.”

“Do you wanna say hi to Uncle Robin?” she asked. She saw a teddy bear foot stomp in the background and the kids all screamed “Yeah!”. Raven tilted the communicator towards Robin, who smiled and waved.

“Hi, kids,” he greeted. “Still behaving yourselves?”

“Yes, Robin,” Melvin replied.

“Good to hear. Stay out of trouble and hopefully we’ll meet up again sometime.”

“Play?” Teether asked curiously.

“Not with anything in my belt,” he laughed. “But I’ll bring some toys for you guys.”

“We have to go now, Raven,” Melvin said. Raven tilted the communicator back.

“Like Robin said, behave yourselves,” she said to them. They exchanged goodbyes and waves and a few seconds later, the call ended. Raven shut the communicator and floated it over to her table, then turned to Robin, who was still typing away on his laptop.

“Come on, Boy Blunder. It’s getting late.”

“Just let me finish this one last page,” he replied. She shook her head.

“It’s really weird that I’m the one that has to keep telling someone to lighten up.”

“Relax, Rae,” he chuckled. “Just don’t wanna leave anything only partly finished. Come on. You can come steal some of my heat like you always love doing.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” she cooed, and put an arm around him, snuggling closer. They were both dressed in their nighttime clothes, both of them choosing the simple and easy T-shirt and shorts combo. The empath pulled the sheets closer to them and blanked out for a moment, the sound of Robin typing and the flickering of the single lamp in the room the only things interrupting the silence.

“Well, that’s done,” Robin sighed after a few minutes. Raven raised a hand and lifted his laptop over to the table, then he brought her in closer. They both looked straight ahead towards her door.

“You could always get help on it,” she remarked.

“My signature has to go on everything at the end anyway,” he answered. “And I don’t trust half our team to fill out all the details correctly.”

“Wonder which half you’re referring to,” she said drily. They both smiled at each other at that.

“Anyways, you seem to be doing a great job with the kids,” he commented. “They’re always so excited to see you.”

“Surviving giant talking gorilla attacks tends to strengthen bonds.”

“I know you hate it, but you are like a _mom_ to them,” he told her. She shot him a look. He’d meant it half-seriously, but he started to smile warmly. “I mean it. You might not be in their lives 24/7, but you take care of them and protect them.”

“No one should ever entrust me with the responsibility of any children,” she said flatly. “I guess I just got lucky that they came around to me.”

“Raven,” he said softly. They turned to look at each other. “Do you want kids?” She was a bit stunned at the question.

“Do I…want kids?” she repeated. “Like, with…”

“I’m just asking hypothetically,” he cut her off. “Sometime in the future. You know, maybe when life isn’t too crazy, just like now. Would you like to have kids in your life?”

“That’s…not something I’ve thought about,” she replied. She took his hand, now in thought.

“Me neither,” the Boy Wonder admitted.

“Then why do you ask?”

“Because,” Robin began, looking into her curious amethyst eyes, “I think they’d be very lucky to have you as a mother.” She looked at him for a few seconds, then looked down.

“I don’t know what makes you say that,” she said quickly.

“You might not show it all the time, but you do care. A lot,” he continued. “I’ve seen it firsthand. All these years of this team, you’re always the first one to be there when someone needs to talk. You take every single friendship you have seriously, and no matter what mistakes they might make, if you trust them, you always have their back.” He looked at her as she stared off straight into the distance.

“I was going to say no immediately,” she chuckled quietly. “But I knew you had a reason for asking me that. I guess you made me reconsider my perspective, which is what you do best. But I don’t know. It’s a heavy topic…even for me.”

“I knew you were going to be pissed when I assigned you that mission,” he admitted. “But the more I thought about it, the more I realized how perfectly everything fell into place. Everyone else _was_ busy. They all had missions that better suited their talents. I figured it was gonna be rough for you in the beginning. But I also knew you would see the good in them sooner rather than later, because that’s what you do. And once you build that bond with someone, there’s no one else I’d trust more for protection.”

“I…still don’t know if I’d want to deal with that on a 24/7 basis. Plus I wouldn’t wanna burden anyone else with any part of demon heritage.” She turned to him again, still with a pensive look on her face. “Who knows what kinds of things might happen while they can’t control any type of powers they might develop.”

“You’d still be great, Rae. I’m sure it’s worth it in the end.”

“Why are _you_ thinking about this?” she asked with slight amusement.

“Well, I was just observing yet another example of what makes my girl so special,” he told her. “And you know, my mind kind of wandered to what the future might hold in store for _us_. I know what you’re gonna tell me. But sometimes it’s fun to think about.” Raven shook her head but was struggling to keep a smile off her face. The empath leaned in closer and laid her head on his chest.

“I obviously never thought about my future until recently,” she said. “Even now, you sound a little ridiculous to me, Boy Blunder. But I guess it doesn’t hurt to think about every once in a while.” She looked back at him. “Do _you_ want kids?”

“Like I said, Rae. Haven’t thought too much about it,” he responded. “But I think I know one thing about it.”

“Oh? What would this one thing be?”

“If it’s a certain someone who’s going to be the mother, then I definitely want kids.” He ran his hand through her hair, and the slightest tinge of red appeared on her face.

“I don’t know, Robin. This feels a little weird to talk about right now. But, at the same time…it feels kind of nice.”

“I just wanted to try and change your mind. And get you used to being called ‘Mom’ whenever you’re around the kids you already take care of,” he chuckled.

“So love hasn’t made just _me_ crazy,” she teased. He smiled and rolled over on his side, turning to her. The two birds were now laying on their sides in her bed, looking into each other’s eyes once more.

“What do you think? Did I do a good job?” he asked. “Do you want kids?”

“I’ll start thinking about it more,” she whispered. “But what I do know is…if I do have them, hopefully, I’ll have them with _my_ certain someone.” She leaned in and kissed him, brushing his cheek with her hand. She raised a hand and the lamp turned off, leaving them in darkness in her room.

“Good night, Raven,” Robin said, returning the kiss with one on her cheek.

“Good night.”


End file.
